


watch me take your throne

by sapphfics



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, idk what this is i hate it and myself lmfao i have no motivation to write so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Susan’s entire childhood is made up of wasted time.





	watch me take your throne

Susan’s entire childhood is made up of wasted time.

Narnia happens. They are exiled without warning. Susan waits.

The war comes. They return to naria. Susan waits.

They send her away to America. The war contiues. Susan waits.

And still, nothing.

At first, she wonders if they've forgotten about her. If they remember Lugly for her kindness, EDundee for his betrayal, Peter for his bravery, but remember nothing about the archer with the pretty face and crushed dreams.

Now, all she has is the pretty face, her bow and arrows lost long ago. Mother said it wasn't ladylike.

And so she waits, until one day she gets tired of waiting.

She jumps off a cliff, and dares them not to notice her, to let her die.

And she lives.

//

She wants to learn magic.

Aslan will not allow it.

But she is not a child and he cannot control her anymore.

//

"Go home, Susan, daughter of eve. Your bothers and sister miss you.

"How would you know? You know nothing of humans, Aslan.”

"Susan, do not allow anger into your heart."

"Why shouldn't I!" She yells and the glass in the window shatters. "They left me behind. Peter went to war and he left me behind. And I couldn't save him, or Edmund, or Lucy."

She doesn't want to go home. She can't go home. She won't go home.

She summons up her rage and casts her first spell.

//

There are many books on dark magic in Narnia, if you know where to look.

But Susan knows, she has always known.

There is no winter in Narnica now, and she misses it desperately. 

And so, she casts a curse, and it is glorious.

//

Now, they call her the new Whire Witch.

She doesn't care, turns them to stone, to iron, to statues.

She doesn't go after the lion. Not by herself, anyway.

For she is cleverer than the Whike Witch.

This time, she will win.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao i hate this and myself it’s 2 am byee i’m passing out!


End file.
